


False Creator

by Light7



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Awkwardness, The Talk, Vampire Creation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light7/pseuds/Light7
Summary: Raziel asks one of the most awkward questions a child can ask a parent.





	False Creator

False Creator

Disclaimer: Legacy of Kain belongs to Edios and Crystal dynamics, they are not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. 

Rating: PG

Part: One of One

Set: Post BO1 + BO2 Pre SR1 

Authoress note: WRaziel asks perhaps one of the most awkward questions.

For all my reviewers, who without I would have surely given up a long time ago.

False Creator

Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. 

The phrase kept repeating in Kain’s mind until it was all he could hear. He was aware, on a subconscious level, that he was probably giving his eldest the widest eye stare he had ever given anyone. But he could not hide his sudden shock, it had come upon him to fast and too hard to defend against. 

“Father?” Raziel said softly, clearly picking up on the strangeness of the situation. 

“Um…yes,” Kain said trying to find his voice and shake off the off footed feeling. He cleared his throat. 

“Are you alright?” Raziel said. Kain nodded. 

“A little surprised,” Kain admitted. “I wasn’t expecting to have to do the sex talk.” Raziel turned a delightful shade of pink at his Sire’s words. 

“But...” Raziel managed. “I didn’t ask that!” Kain raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t!” 

“Then tell me, what did you ask?” Kain snapped, already feeling a headache forming, a not uncommon occurrence around his eldest. 

“Where did I come from?” the question was quiet and thoughtful. 

“That’s the sex question!” Kain snapped. Raziel shook his head rapidly. 

“I know where baby humans come from,” Raziel stressed. “Where did I come from?” Kain raised an eyebrow, he’d been so shocked by the question that he’d jumped to conclusions. But of course, vampires were never born, they were created.

“I’m assuming your clan grounds,” Kain muttered. Raziel gave him a harsh look, Kain shrugged.

“All I remember from my own beginning is you. I woke from the darkness to find you.” 

“Vampires are …” Kain struggled. “You were dead, you still are. But I placed life into you and while you are not alive in the sense of a human, you have unlife now.” 

“You placed life in me?” Raziel frowned. “I thought blood was all that was needed?” Kain sighed quietly, he was not irritated but was continually surprised by his brood. They had been Serefan in their mortal lives, Raziel should be well versed in vampire lore. Yet here he was watching Kain with the expression of the terminally confused. Kain shook his head, when he had died and been reborn into this new life, he had been independent from the moment of waking and he remembered much of his previous life. But these fledglings remembered next to nothing. They knew how to speak which was useful but not how to live, they knew nothing of life, it was truly like raising babes. He had thought that raising men would have meant he could skip over most things’ men learned as children, he had been wrong. He had at least thought he had escaped the vampire version of the ‘where babes come from’ talk, but he had been wrong again.

“It was not enough to only pour blood into you,” Kain explained. “You had been dead for far too long.” He paused trying to find the words to explain what he needed to. “You, that is the part of you that makes you you, your soul for want of a better term, was no longer tied to the body.” Kain smiled a little as Raziel frowned deeply. “When I raised you I used my own lifeforce to pull yours to the body.” 

“What?” Raziel looked depressed at his lack of understanding “So you made the life that is now mine?” Kain shook his head.

“You misunderstand, I cannot make life Raziel,” he said, Raziel made a strange sound, one of confusion and denial. “Raziel.” He said firmly “I am balance, I am not nature I cannot create life.” He paused, “no vampire can, really.” 

“You created me,” Raziel pressed, Kain pinched the bridge of his nose again. 

“No, I did not. I raised you from death, I had no hand in your ‘making’.” 

“The same thing,” Raziel huffed turning his back. Kain chuckled and shook his head, Raziel turned to look at him frowning again. 

“It is not the same thing at all,” Kain said. “Imagine if you would a set of scales, I am able to move things from one side to the other because of what I am. I was able to move your soul from the ether back into your body. I placed a portion of my own soul into you to hold your in place.” He could not stop the feeling of smugness that rose up, remembering his own ingenuity and power. 

Raziel was quiet for a long moment. 

Kain didn’t feel he had explained it very well but no doubt Raziel would figure it out eventually. The boy could be slow at times but he always got there in the end. Instead, he wondered why Raziel had decided to ask this question, was he thinking of raising fledglings of his own? Or had something happened, something to make him question his existence. He tried to think of something useful and/or comforting to say but his mind became blank. He had never been very good at this either. 

“You said that no vampire can create life. You managed to raise me because you are Balance and could move me back into my body with your own life force.” Raziel said, snapping them both out of their silence. 

“That is right,” Kain smiled, pleased that Raziel had finally caught on.

“But when you speak of Vorador you say he created many fledglings,” Raziel said, Kain nodded. “But no vampire can create life and Vorador is not Balance. So how would one that is not Balance raise a fledgling?” 

“Vorador could not have raised you, you had been dead for much too long.” The feeling of smugness was back with vengeance. “Blood is enough to raise a fledgling when that fledgling is newly dead. When you wish to raise a fledgling of your own you will have to kill them as a mortal and raise them before their souls are lost.”

“You did not truly make me?” Raziel muttered to himself, Kain fancied he could hear a pang of disappointment in his fledgling’s tone.

“I did not create you from nothing Raziel. As I said we cannot create new life the way humans can. We simply replace life, we twist it, change it and turn it into something else; something divine.” Kain said. “Unlife.” 

“You change us into Gods,” Raziel breathed, the look he gave Kain reminded the elder of the first time Raziel had opened his eyes. A wide stare, guileless and open, a look a child would give. 

“Why do you ask me this now?” Kain asked to break the stare, it was making him uncomfortable. Raziel smiled a little but looked timid, it did not suit him. 

“I have found someone I think would make a good God.”

End Ficlet

Authoress Note: Thank you for reading, please comment/review, I’d love to hear what you think.  
For information on published works and upcoming projects, release dates, as well as weekly blogs, check out www . katiemariewriter . co . uk


End file.
